In The Reign Of Starscream
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: Starscream has triumphed over Megatron at last. Now how will he go about ruling his new army?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Starscream surveyed the assembled Decepticons before him, his usual smug smirk replaced by a look of total seriousness.

The whole of their future now depended wholly on him, and he felt the weight of responsibility like never before on his young shoulders.

It was now his duty to claim Cybertron and the surrounding universe as his own, and put things right as they had been before, back when Cybertron was thriving and no one was starving or poor.

For all of his screeching and gloating over having finally defeated Megatron, and his carelessness of what happened to who, Starscream was really planning how to go about defeating the Autobots and earning the loyalty of all his Decepticons.

One thing was for certain, as long as he could, only Seekers would be in the highest seats of power.

So he had called all the Decepticons in the galaxy here to Earth for a meeting, to discuss the change in power, and to be sure all feared his might.

Loyalty could come later, right now, all Starscream cared about was obedience in any shape or form.

Starscream's ruby optics rested on one 'con in particular, Megatron's only son, Galvatron.

Only Starscream and Soundwave had known that the smallish purple terror was Megatron's son, the rest only knew him as a spoiled brat that Megatron protected fiercely.

Some may have guessed, but since none knew for sure that Soundwave had been the previous warlord's sparkmate, no one even really knew that he was bonded.

Except for Starscream.

 _He_ had known, and had taunted Megatron once he finally had the gray mech under his power with the prospect of Galvatron's slow, torturous death, but then…

Starscream still didn't know what had came over him, but Megatron had looked up into his former second's face, and the seeker had seen tears flowing down those hard cheeks.

Megatron begged Starscream not to let any harm come to his only son, and Starscream had heard himself agree to do so.

Why?

The new leader of the Decepticons had no idea, but he had sworn, and now he was stuck with caring for, and raising, the young spoiled 'con.

Plus his own sparkling.

Starscream would rather face the whole army of Autobots then raise the two sparklings together.

But he had no choice now, and at least he had his trinemates to help shoulder the burden of sparkling rearing.

After all, the seekerlet was theirs too; he just hoped they wouldn't make him raise Galvatron alone.

Starscream jerked back to the present as Thundercracker stepped around to the side of the throne where Starscream was seated, holding the ornately embellished crown in his servos.

"All hail Lord Starscream!" he bellowed, and Skywarp echoed him, adding, "All bow to our new and better and more powerful leader, who will bring us to victory and wealth and happiness!"

Starscream felt waves of sarcasm from the army before him, and his lip curled in disgust.

Slowly, the army bowed as Starscream's wing second placed the glittering crown on his commander's head, but one stayed standing.

Starscream didn't even hesitate a nanoklik.

Lifting his arm, he fired a single shot directly into the standing Decepticon.

The con's optics widened in terror a microsecond before he was blown into dust, nothing remaining where he had been but bits of shrapnel that had not embedded around the room.

"Anyone else wish to defy me?" Starscream sneered, and the rest hastily pressed their faces into the floor, not wanting to be next.

Starscream noted with relief that Galvatron also bowed, not wanting to have to deal with his disobedience right now.

Probably the grief of losing both creators in one day had overwhelmed the youngling, and he was not in a wayward mood, despite knowing that the one he was bowing to had killed his creators with his own servos.

Actually, that might have something to do with why he obeyed; he was afraid of the same fate, not knowing why he had bee spared after all, he most likely thought Starscream was going to kill him publicly, not knowing a Seeker would never harm a young one like that.

Starscream dreaded the day when the young con reached his mechling years.

He was certain of nothing but hate from the purple mech, and he knew he deserved it, but when he got old enough to do something about it… Starscream refused to think about it any longer and returned to the present once more.

Starscream really wanted to gloat over his victory and boast to the rest of the soldiers, but there wasn't enough time.

That, and he well knew how much that annoyed the rest of the army, after having to listen to Megatron drone on and on about his own might for hours at a time.

So instead, while everyone's faces were against the floor, he nodded to Thundercracker to give him the Seal of Leadership.

The Air Commander of the Seekers carried this seal in his body, and it gave him added power and knowledge, and other Seekers would sense that and respect him.

Thundercracker had been carrying it for years, but now it was time to pass it on to his superior.

All this time, Thundercracker tried not to be too far from Starscream, so that it would seem the power emanated from him, but it was not always possible.

But now the tri-colored Seeker would carry it for real, and his wing second could relax a bit.

Quickly, the blue and white Seeker opened a panel in his chest, and, murmuring some words in Ancient Seeker, removed a small glowing ring from around his spark.

Thundercracker went into convulsions as he did so, and had to be supported by both Skywarp and Starscream in order to remain standing.

With shaky servos, he opened Starscream's panel and clasped the warm ring around the flickering spark inside, wincing at the damage Megatron had caused to it when he abused Starscream.

As he muttered some more Ancient Seeker, Starscream felt a warmth and power spread through his body, and he groaned aloud as it filled him with such knowledge as he had never known in his life.

Thundercracker closed the panel, and looked weakly into Starscream's burning optics.

 _You're lucky you lived you know._ He spoke through the trine bond. _Many die who are not strong enough, or worthy, or chosen._

Starscream nodded his understanding, and his wing second smiled faintly.

Then he motioned for both his Seekers to kneel beside his throne, one on each side.

He knew Thundercracker could not stand right now, and he really didn't want him collapsing while he was issuing orders.

That would look really bad for a start of new power.

"Rise, but remain kneeling." Starscream's voice rang with authority he never had before.

He watched as the Decepticons flitted side glances at one another, shocked by the change they could sense in the young, normally reckless Seeker.

Starscream didn't need Soundwave to know they were thinking, _is this the same Starscream who messed up everything all the time and betrayed us all time and time again?_

"Yes and no my fellow Decepticons." Starscream's voice nearly purred with amusement. "I am still Starscream, but a Starscream you have never known. For I am the Starscream who will lead us to glory and victory, to take back our home and make it as it once was."

The Decepticons hung on to every word, the Seeker's voice enchanting them.

Starscream leaned forward slightly in his throne, his gaze sweeping the crowd. "And this is how we'll do it…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starscream clenched his denta as he looked down at the tiny seekerlet that was held out to him.

Everything he had set up in the past few days had worked far better then even he had hoped.

Unlike Megatron, who planned on enslaving the Autobots, Starscream granted them freedom in the Decepticon Empire as long as they swore loyalty to him.

Of course, at first, they all had refused hotly, but when Starscream had laid down _his_ plans for the Cybertronian future, they had quieted.

Optimus had been the first, and they all came over after that.

Starscream kept his promise, and even though he gave the highest seats of power to his Seekers, he had wisely paired them with an Autobot or Decepticon that was knowledgeable in that department as their second.

He had Optimus as his advisor.

Thundercracker and Jazz were his bodyguards.

Ironhide was still Optimus's bodyguard.

Skywarp was in charge of relations with other planets, along with Bumblebee.

Soundwave and the Shimmer trine (Sheen, Glint, and Pass-Through) were in charge of surveillance, along with Mirage.

Prowl and the triplechangers were in charge of law enforcement.

The Wind trine ( Windwing, Windwhistle, and Windflight ) and the Aerial Bots were in charge of air security.

Shockwave and the Forest trine (Greenshadow, Eagleswift, and Ternswoop) were in charge of Energon mining, along with Eleta 1.

The coneheads and Omega Supreme were in charge of energon distribution.

The Rainmakers and Beachcomber were in charge of weather reporting.

Red Alert and the coneheads were in charge of ground security.

Skyfire and Preceptor were in charge of science.

The Constructicons and the Structure trine ( Tallshadow, Sheerdrop, and Roofdiver) along with Hook and Grapple were on the construction team.

And so on it went.

They had moved back to Cybertron, and were currently working on re-building their empire from the metal shavings of what it once had been.

Starscream worked hard at freedom for all, side by side with Optimus, and even though many times they argued, their unofficial peacemaker Thundercracker would smooth things between them and help them find a balance.

All was working well; even the formal ceremony when he took Glavatron as his adopted son went well, and even Sunstorm, his real sparkling, seemed happy.

First Aid, Bluestreak, and the only trine of femme seekers in the universe were the official sparkling sitters when the Command Trine could not be there.

But he had not been expecting the ten exploring trines and bots to find an abandoned seekerlet out past some distant planets in another galaxy and expect him to adopt this one too, giving him and his trine the three they dreamed of.

This was a Horned Seeker; a species the Zenith Seekers like Starscream and most of the other Seekers though was long dead.

"Next I'm going to get a report that Mini Seekers live in Cybertron's core." He muttered at he peered at the tiny sparkling, who reached towards him, purring.

Starscream's spark melted, and he nodded briskly at Ratchet, who was in charge of all medics along with the Medic trine (Pulse, Spark, and Core) who had been holding the seekerlet.

"I'll take him." He said as he tickled the young one.

And he named him Cyclonus.


End file.
